Cette mission
by taom
Summary: Voici le point de vue de Deeks et de Kensi suite à la réassignation de cette dernière à la fin de l'épisode "the frozen lake". Je n'en dit pas plus! ;)


**Voilà, c'est ma première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous trouvez des erreurs ou que certains passages pourraient être mieux je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires^^**

**L'histoire débute à la fin de l'épisode 10 de la 5****e**** saison. J'écoute la série en anglais donc attention spoilers. **

**Je vous propose le point de vue de Kensi et de Deeks sur la réassignation de Kensi. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite… je verrai si j'ai l'inspiration pour.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Rageuse, la jeune femme pris la chemise qu'on lui tendait, tourna les talons et détala. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'elle ne disposait que de très peu de temps avant d'exploser… ou de s'écrouler. Comme elle ne voulait exposer aucune de ces éventualités à ses collègues – et encore moins à Hetty – Kensi s'en fut sans demander son reste. Une fois rendue dans le parking, toute barrière céda et l'agente se retrouva adossée à sa voiture, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser en paix pour une fois ? C'était à croire que le bonheur n'était pas fait pour elle, qu'on le réservait à un groupe de chanceux dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

Consciente qu'elle aurait du être fâchée contre Hetty, Granger et le reste du monde s'il le fallait, Kensi se trouvait pitoyable. Depuis quand avait-elle perdu cette carapace qui lui avait été si longue à construire ? La réponse lui vint aussitôt : depuis le début de son partenariat avec le lieutenant Marty Deeks. Ce dernier avait, en effet, ce pouvoir sur elle : ouvrir les portes, débarrer les grilles et trouver les passages secrets menant à la vraie Kensi Blye. Jamais, pourtant, n'avait-il essayé de les enfoncer. C'est à force de se promener dans le dédale de ses corridors qu'il avait trouvé çà et là des indices menant à l'emplacement des clés qui lui permettraient de parvenir au cœur de sa partenaire.

Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire ! Ô combien de temps avait-il passé à tenter de la convaincre de s'ouvrir un peu à lui ! Tout ce temps passé dans la voiture à guetter tel témoin ou tel suspect… tout ce temps passé sous couverture… tout ce temps…

À cet instant, la jeune femme se sentait comme si on avait claquer toutes ses portes en même temps, encastrant de toutes part battants, portails et grilles dans les cadres et déformant les charnières, les rendant récalcitrantes à se mouvoir.

Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière fois que la vie allait lui faire de tels pieds de nez ! L'agente Blye revêtit le masque d'impassibilité et d'opacité qui lui allait si bien, puis se leva. Dans ses yeux, pouvaient se lire toutes les frustrations refoulées depuis son adolescence. Pourtant, son regard affichait résignation et détermination, celles-là mêmes qui lui avaient permis de se rendre jusque là et qui lui donnerait la force de mener à bien cette mission qu'on lui avait si cruellement assignée.

Faisant le vide dans sa tête, Kensi démarra le véhicule et se dirigea vers l'aéroport dont l'adresse venait de lui être transmise par Hetty. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, la grande brune mettait au cachot une partie de son passé pour mieux faire face au présent. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres fois, il lui fut impossible d'y apposer une croix définitive… Le souvenir qu'elle avait de Marty Deeks avait bloqué de son pied la porte de sa cellule et ne comptait clairement pas se laisser écarter de cette façon. Secouant la tête de découragement, la jeune femme se dit que cette mission allait très certainement la mettre à rude épreuve, finalement.

* * *

C'est le cœur battant à cent miles à l'heure que le lieutenant Marty Deeks arriva à l'OPS. Il était heureux que Kensi ait accepté de sortir avec lui le soir même. Il avait bien cru qu'ils se perdraient à jamais dans ce lac gelé, mais à son grand étonnement, sa coéquipière semblait prête à déployer les efforts nécessaires à l'envol de cette nouvelle relation. Malgré l'importance que semblait avoir cette soirée sur leur futur, Marty ne vivait aucune appréhension. Il avait bien trop hâte de retrouver sa Kensi pour penser à autre chose ! Quelle surprise ce fut lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas à son bureau. Elle avait pourtant promis de l'attendre. Avait-elle à ce point peur de la « chose » qu'il y avait entre eux ? Avait-elle déserté dans un élan de panique à la vue de leur prochaine discussion ? Deeks savait que Kensi n'était, en général, pas à l'aise de parler comme elle avait promis de faire avec lui, mais de là à le laisser en plan ? L'incompréhension peinte sur le visage du blond fit pitié à Hetty. Même si elle ne le laissait pas transparaitre, voir deux de ses agents ainsi était une pure torture pour la petite dame.

- Votre partenaire a été réassignée ailleurs m. Deeks.

- Comment ça, réassignée ?

- C'est top secret, je suis désolée.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Encore indéterminé.

- Indéterminé ?

Il eu un petit rire nerveux. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'y attendait, mais il en voulait à sa naïveté pour l'avoir laissé croire que quelque chose de si merveilleux pouvait réellement arriver dans sa vie à lui. La tristesse l'envahit.

La patronne savait bien que derrière l'attitude de clown qu'adoptait le dernier venu de l'équipe se cachait un petit garçon terrorisé et frustré de son sort. C'est cet enfant qu'Hetty eut l'impression de voire passer dans les yeux du lieutenant, l'espace d'un instant.

Jouant avec le couteau qui avait appartenu au père de sa partenaire, Deeks réfléchissait. Il ne comptait aucunement laisser tomber, mais comment s'y prendrait-il pour ne pas perdre le peu de terrain qu'il avait gagné auprès de Kensi s'il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter ? Soudain, il se sentit las, comme un navire dont la voile retomberait, faute de vent assez fort pour la faire gonfler. Balloté par les vagues de la routine, il rentra chez-lui, soupa et se coucha. Une fois la tête sur l'oreiller, une terrible peur l'envahit. Kensi était sa raison d'aller travailler, de se lever le matin… Depuis un peu plus de 3 ans, elle était le vent qui le poussait à vivre. Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans elle ? Comment faisait-il, déjà, avant de la connaître ? Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine. Cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement, après tout… Le début de son travail en tant qu'agent de liaison pour le NCIS avait marqué, pour le policier, le début d'une aire nouvelle. Une aire bien meilleure que toutes les précédentes. Marty n'avait donc aucune envie de vivre un retour dans le passé. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il avait BESOIN de Kensi.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**


End file.
